Let's walk together again right?
by Revan Sama
Summary: The ritual was rejected, from Morrigan point of view. Sorry it's short, but please tell me what you think of it.  And sorry for the grammar, English isn't my first language.


Characters: One-sided Morrigan x Cousland Warden + Leliana x Cousland Warden + king Alistair + Wynne + Oghren + Sten + Zevran + dog.

Summary (spoil) : The ritual was rejected, from Morrigan point of view.

_**Let's walk together again...Right?**_

The dark secret of the grey wardens has been revelled.

One has to die for the sake of everyone.

And that person...was the one, destined to be the sacrifice.

Die...

That person was going to die.

The thought was unbearable.

After everything they shared, everything they went through.

The thought was just unbearable.

For once, she found comfort in what Flemeth taught her.

A way to protect someone dear to her.

The first person to be dear to her.

A dark ritual that could make the difference.

It could be avoid... She could save him! She could save that person from a painful death and have the glory he so deserve!

And yet...

How?

How did we come to this?

How did our journey came at such end?

When we began our quest to find allies for the darkspawn, we were only four, the fool elder warden Alistair, that filthy creature, me and... that person.

He was the second warden to have survive Ostagar.

I knew from the start that he would be our leader. From what I heard he came from a noble family.

But that wasn't important. He was strong, skilled, particularly handsome and strangely modest.

Even if I was furious that Flemeth sent me with him and that I thought he would leave me behind...He didn't.

I began to watch him, trying to see what kind of person he was.

Some of his choice were in my opinion naïf and too idealistic.

Someone like him would never be able to survive in the darkness I lived in.

Someone like him would never understand how difficult it is to trust someone. How impossible it is!

But...Even so...He was still by my side when I needed him the most. No matter how different our world were. He still believed in me.

He was the kind of person that would always wear a gentle expression and an unbreakable determination to make a better world for everyone.

To unite everyone against the evil.

He didn't cared about me being an apostate or a witch.

He cared about me. Me, Morrigan.

From Lothering we began to find annoying allies like that red haired woman Leliana and that fool old mage Wynne.

I didn't liked the way Leliana would stare at our leader. I recognize lust when I see it but...There was something else that I couldn't really understand. Something...something more than lust.

Something that made my heart bleed and break...

So scary...

He is so gentle.

I feel like wanting that gentleness just for myself.

That weakness only for me.

Yet I knew he would gave it to everyone who would be in need.

Including her...

Flemeth told me once: Regret is something I know well. Take care not to cling to it, to hold it so close that it poisons your soul.

I never would have thought it was so true.

He became my first friend. Even if I wanted something more, I can't help that precious feeling.

Where I was once cold, I was now warm.

Where I was once empty, I was now full.

Where I was once sinful, I was now Innocent.

Where I was walking alone in a dark road, I was now surrounded by light and comrades.

Comrades...

Tis really a strange word.

A redeemed assassin.

A filthy perverted drunken dwarf with a broken heart and pride.

A girly bard.

A senile old mage.

A fool to be king.

A loyal creature. (the dog)

A stoic Qunari.

We walked on the same road and without realizing I began to enjoy walking together with them.

All because of that person...(the warden)

It's him who could accomplish such a feat.

I knew however that each journey has its end. Even ours.

I knew that soon he would have to do a choice.

A choice that would save his life.

I only...wanted to save that person, just like he did for me.

And yet...

"Sorry Morrigan, I can't do such a thing."

Everything went black again.

Darkness surrounded me again.

Our travelling road filed with light has shattered like the golden mirror I had stolen when I was a child.

Because of the death of that person, we went all in opposite roads, we weren't a team anymore...We...We weren't a family anymore...We weren't a family from the beginning.

And I was foolish to believe in such weakness.

As I walked away from Redcliffe.

Even If I had now my eyes wide open.

Not believing in such foolishness such as friendship.

My cheeks...were wet.

Goodbye my first friend and love.

_On the road of dreams._

_Let's walk together again...Right?_

END


End file.
